


Bobble Head

by ultkwan



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, gyuboo, minkwan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 03:45:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12004320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultkwan/pseuds/ultkwan
Summary: Mingyu, tall soft guy, Seungkwan, short but hot.





	Bobble Head

Have you ever felt the feeling where you slightly mis-hold your phone, the quickening of your heart rising? Or when it almost your turn to present in front of the whole class, your stomach churns as your heart quickens. Mingyu experienced those way too many times, tall, handsome and outgoing is not how he would describe himself even if the whole school thinks that. Knowing Mingyu personally it’s quite the opposite.

Yeah, he may be the tallest throughout the whole school but his personality is like a giant teddy bear. The way he is portrayed in school, sometimes it’s hard to live up to their expectations. Mingyu puts up this façade but he also wants to be just himself sometimes. One wrong move, everyone would talk about it, heck the surrounding schools would somehow find out.

Mingyu’s friend group is very diverse with many clashing personalities. Each all have very different personalities but somehow all twelve just fit somehow? Having this much friends that love him is overwhelming, usually they’d get bored because Mingyu is really shy. Nevertheless they all get along really well.

Remember the quickening feeling of your heart beat mentioned earlier. Mingyu suddenly feels his heart quicken so fast. Mingyu was staring his day off, walking towards the bus stop, destination is his school. He boards the almost full bus, as many were off the work wearing very formal clothing and students with their uniforms, all representing different schools.

Mingyu had sat at the back, lucky to find a spot on the bus. He sat there waiting for the people to board so he’d start his day going. Mingyu, who’s staring at the front of the bus was shocked. His heart beat is beating so fast, he quickly puts his palm on his chest, his heart is really beating. The reasoning for this is simply, well not simple as it was because of a boy.

The boy who was responsible for Mingyu’s heart was very handsome. Mingyu ran his eyes at the gorgeous boy, most likely he was in awe. The boy was cute and hot looking at the same time making Mingyu believe that that wasn’t possible. Jet black hair, parted in the middle, forehead was slightly seen but not as much as Mingyu wanted. The boy, head to toe was dressed in black, his top fitted his body perfectly.

Mingyu wasn’t done admiring the boy when he was interrupted. Mingyu honestly didn’t expect THE BOY to be right in front of his face, centimeters apart. Man, the boy was even beautiful up close. Mingyu could see his lips moving but was zoned out because he was still in shock. The pink and full lips stopped moving, the boy cutely turned his head a bit. Mingyu didn’t know what he said but nodded his head like a bobble head.

Mingyu didn’t expect him to sit right beside HIM. _What the fuck!_ Did he want Mingyu to melt right in a puddle right there on the bus? The bus started its route, Mingyu also did not move a muscle, and his eyes were different as they turned to look at the beauty sitting right beside him. _Fucking hell_ , his side profile is to die for. Up close, his cheeks were so squishy, the urge was stopped as he convinced himself to not pinch them.

Mingyu in his eighteen years of living, never experienced this feeling. The boy occupied his whole mind, everything consisted about him. The bus had stopped a few seconds ago and everyone was coming off the bus. In a blur the beauty beside Mingyu was long gone, Mingyu was left with a still fast heart beat and realization that this was his stop. In lightning speed he stood up and exited, where he was greeted by his friends.  
First thing they noticed about their tall friend was ‘why the fuck was he bobbing his head?’ Did he get casted for a bobble head commercial or something? Voicing the questions everyone had, Minghao said it out loud.

“Dude, what the fuck is wrong with your head?” In unison everybody bobbed their head at Minghao’s outburst. Hearing this, Mingyu’s bobbing head stopped it bobbing and was now frowning. He realizes that the boy was now gone, gone but not forgotten as Mingyu can only think about him.

Mingyu spent the whole morning thinking about the boy in the bus. He was pretty and hot at the same time, gorgeous gorgeous gorgeous. Mingyu knew he had to pay attention at some point but it was hard. All he could think of is the boy, Seokmin and Minghao who sat behind Mingyu in the three period they had were discussing amongst their selves what happened. Seokmin suggested it was love at first sight, Minghao laughed but stopped to consider it possibly happening. Both had mischievous glints as they waited for lunch time, where they could spill the beans of their conclusion.

**Author's Note:**

> hello, i love gyuboo very much. feed back is appreciated, thanks for reading!!! <3


End file.
